The Truth About Obi Wan
by Deeply Distinct
Summary: Padawan Qui Gon Jinn goes to visit someone close to him and finds something that he wasn't prepared for. My first fanfic set whilst Qui Gon is still a padawan
1. Chapter 1: Taken by surprise

The truth about Obi Wan

Today I had a day off, I always looked forward to these, I would not have to listen to my master Count Dooku, as he yelled at me and tried to get me to do all of his chores on top of my own, a day of peace. I could finally visit the one person who I cared about the most, my wife, who I had managed to keep secret for a good five years or so, I visited her on a regular basis usually, but it had been at least eleven months since I had last seen her, which saddened me greatly. I know that I have broken the Jedi code: do not get attachments to anyone, but I could not help it, it seemed like the force was willing me to love her, and I am well known for listening to what the force tells me to do instead of the Jedi council.

I walk outside and get onto the red and white ship that is waiting for me to board, the captain smiles at me and does not question where I am going, he already knows, I pretend that I miss my home planet a lot, I do but not because of the beautiful scenery but because of the woman that I love. I sit down and think about what we are going to do whilst I am there, getting so caught up in my own fantasies that I do not hear the ship stop, the captain looks at me strangely and I thank him for dropping me off as I quickly jump off of the ship.

What I see startles me, the village is in total havoc, flames line the streets, the houses their obvious targets, most are already totally black with smoke and smouldering, I wince as I hear the screams of women and children who are fleeing for their lives and I know that I need to get to my wife, she is in danger. I run through the distraught streets until I see our house, I run inside to see her curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, I rush over to her, "Marianna?" I question her, she looks up weakly a small smile appearing on her face, then I see it, the massive gaping hole in her stomach and I find it hard not to look away, "What happened? Are you okay?" I question her knowing the answer to the second question, she shook her head, "I … do … not … know, I … am … not … fine … die … I … will." She manages to stutter out, "No! No you won't!" I say trying to convince myself but failing she shakes her head sadly as I caress her face, then she looks down at something that she is holding to her chest, she hands it over to me and I gasp as I look down to see a beautiful young boy with determined blue grey eyes and a small tuft of ginger hair like his mother. "He is … your son … take him … to the … Jedi te-e-mple … with you," she stutters, "His name … is … Obi Wan … Kenobi." And with that she takes her last breath and I try not to cry out to her, I look back at the young boy in my arms and know that I need to get him to safety, he has a strong force symbol, that may be why the village was attacked in the first place, and I shake my head, how could a small boy cause so much trouble? I kiss my wife goodbye then hold the bundle close to my own chest as I hurry back to the ship.

I sit back in my seat and yell at the pilot to get a move on, which he does and I am filled with relief, at least Obi Wan is safe and he looks pretty content with snuggling into my arms and I cannot get over one thing, Obi Wan Kenobi is my son, I have a son! I will never be so happy in my life, but also so scared that we will get found out, I would be kicked out of the Jedi order instantly without a glance back and I would never be able to see Obi Wan again, it was enough losing my wife, losing my son would be terrible, so I will bear yet another secret and hope that he does not act or look like me when he is older.

When we arrive back at the space port, or whatever they call it these days, I can see that Master Yoda is there, probably expecting something special to happen, he is never taken by surprise, at his side is Master Windu and my good friend Padda wan Tahl, both Mace and Tahl look confused, Yoda must of dragged them here and I cannot help but let out a quick chuckle at the looks on their faces. I step out of the ship and Yoda is looking at me expectantly, I smile, I have thought through my answer, "When I arrived on my home planet I saw that the whole place had literally gone up in smoke, the force guided me to this youngling, I believe that he is strong in the force and may even be the reason that the fire started in the first place. His name is Obi Wan Kenobi." I say quickly, Yoda holds his hands out and I reluctantly hand my son over to him, "Strong in the force he is." He says, "Trained at the temple he will be." And with that my son is quickly carried away and I try to forget about him, try being the key word in the sentence.


	2. Chapter 2: When he is older

The years seemed to fly by quickly I soon progressed to a Jedi Knight, my life was finally starting to look up. One night I felt a sudden shift in the force, it was coming from the healers ward so I decided to go and find out what had happened.

When I arrived at the healers I felt something gripping onto my leg tightly, I spun my head around and gasped, standing behind me was a young boy of around the age of four, he had long auburn hair which kept on falling into his eyes, his eyes were blue and grey and filled with determination. Obi Wan. Obi Wan beamed up at me, he was frightened but trying not to show it, I scooped him up, balancing him on my hip, then I walked to an empty room.

Obi Wan looked very scared until he realised that there was no one here, then he let out a small sigh of relief, he went and sat down on the hospital bed and I decided to occupy the chair that was positioned next to it. "What is the matter initiate Kenobi?" I questioned him, he looked dazed, "How do you know my name?" he said in a very adorable voice which made my heart melt, he must be very famous to people like the healers; he would make them melt too. "I was the Jedi who brought you here to the temple, Obi Wan." I said deciding to use his real name, his eyes widened and suddenly I felt strong little hands clinging onto me in a tight embrace, I relaxed and we hugged for a while. "Why are you here Obi Wan?" I questioned him and he noticeably stiffened, "Crèche Master thinks I am ill." He says whilst rolling his eyes, I put a hand to his forehead and realise that he is burning up, "She is correct." I tell him and he droops, "Please don't let them get me." He whimpered, clinging to me tighter, I sighed, so my son was afraid of the healers, well it was not like I like them either, I bet I was this bad as a child, "They have to take a look at you Obi Wan, otherwise you cannot get better, I will come with you if you want?" I asked him and he beamed and nodded, "Yes please!" He exclaimed, then we heard shouting from outside. "Has anyone seen a small four year old boy with shaggy ginger hair and blue grey eyes?" I heard from the hallway and I chuckled, "Looks like someone is searching for you!" I comment, then I take Obi Wan's hand and lead him out of the room.

The healer was relieved to see him and soon dragged us into another horrible room which was, like the rest, totally white and filled with bright lights and noisy machines. Obi Wan trembled but I kept hold of his hand firmly; the healer gave Obi Wan some pink medicine then sent him back to his Crèche Master. I walked with him and he talked to me about his friend Bant Eerin, she wanted to be a healer apparently and Obi Wan did not know why. His Crèche Master smiled and thanked me when I handed him over, I followed them to his room then said goodnight "Goodbye Obi Wan, let us hope that we will meet again." I whispered as he fell asleep in his bed and I had a strange feeling that we would, how right I was.


	3. Chapter 3: Top of the class

Force lessons

I have finally decided to take on a padawan, Xanatos, he is strong in the force and good in battle and he makes an interesting padawan indeed. I have also managed to achieve the rank of Jedi Master, which is an amazing honour. Today I have been asked if I can come and help out in one of the older youngling force classes, I have agreed, I always have had a soft spot for them.

I make my way silently to the classroom that I was told to go in, I arrive there within a few minutes and see that all of the younglings are gathered in a circle, surprisingly Master Yoda is taking this force lesson, I might ask him about that later. I join in the circle and look at the younglings, they all must be about seven or eight, then I stare straight ahead of me and sitting on Master Yoda's right is Obi Wan, his hair is shorter than last time, he has grown but is not particularly tall and his eyes still remain his most dominant feature; he smiles and nods his head towards me and I do the same. This could be an interesting lesson.

Master Yoda decides to start the lesson, "Young initiates, today create an image you will, of your lightsaber." He says and I smile, I remember this exercise, I had done it myself when I was eight, or tried to do it, it was actually quite embarrassing that I could not do it but no one in my class could do it back then so it did not really matter, anyway all I could say was that it was harder than it looked. "Show you a demonstration Master Qui Gon and I will." Yoda tells them and he goes into a meditative state, we all soon follow and immediately we see the small, green lightsaber which belongs to the Jedi Grand Master. Then Yoda nods his head towards me and I nod back, I close my eyes and picture my longer green lightsaber, it is not so hard after you had practised for so long. All of the younglings look enthusiastic and nod their heads, Yoda smiles and gestures to a small brown haired girl on his left side to start, she tries really hard, but the poor girl can only manage a faint glow of green. The other initiates try hard as well, most of them get the same result as the girl, some are able to show the faint glow of the handle of their lightsaber and they all look annoyed that they cannot do it yet.

Finally it is Obi Wan's turn, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and we all follow. At first there is nothing but black, then suddenly a small blue lightsaber comes into view and I gasp at the amazing detail and accuracy of the image, it is most definitely his lightsaber, Master Yoda has told me many times how much Obi Wan treasures his lightsaber and that he had never forgotten it before, which is surprising for an eight year old boy. The image does not fade but is joined by another, this time the lightsaber is obviously mine and I am truly astonished, how does he know what my lightsaber looks like in so much detail? I only showed it to him for about ten seconds! By the time I have come out of my thoughts there is another lightsaber there which is Master Yoda's, suddenly more and more lightsabers appear in the black space, blue ones, green ones, purple ones and yellow ones and I am in total awe of the young boy, then all of the lightsabers fade and only his own is present, finally his fades as his eyes open.

I open my own eyes and I stare at Obi Wan in total amazement, how had he done that? Then I stare at Yoda who, for once, looks completely surprised, I look at Obi Wan again, he looks confused and speaks up. "Did I do something wrong?" comes his innocent voice, such an amazing child, I shake my head, "No, no do not worry initiate Kenobi, we are simply lost for words after that astounding performance," I say, then I decide to ask him a question, "May I ask you a question, initiate Kenobi?" I ask and he nods quickly, "How did you know so many different lightsabers?" I question him, he shrugs, "I do not know Master Jinn, they just seemed to be there." He replies and the bell rings for the lesson to be over, the initiates leave quickly and Obi Wan waves goodbye to me, I wave back as he walks away with his friends.

I walk over to Yoda, "He is special." I say simply, Master Yoda looks up at me and nods, "Very special initiate Kenobi is." He states, "A great Jedi he will become." He says and with that he gets up and exits the room leaving me standing there wondering how amazing my son truly is.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

So much has changed too quickly; my padawan has fallen to the Dark Side and it is all my fault, I know it is. Tahl has been trying to help me out, but it just is not working, she is worried for me, most people are. I keep on telling them that I will be fine and to leave me alone, but to be honest I am breaking inside.

I sigh as I march down the hallway, I have no time for curious younglings and questioning masters, I just need time to think, time to remember and forget. I soon arrive at my destination, the room of a thousand fountains, my favourite place to be, I go and sit down and start to meditate. I lose focus completely when I hear soft footsteps on the floor, the person comes and sits beside me, but they do not try to stop my meditation, instead they start meditating as well. I open one eye to see my son to my right, his hair seems to have grown again and could really do with being cut or brushed at least, there is something wrong with him too I can see it by the expression on his face. "Obi Wan?" I ask softly and he immediately stirs from his meditation, "Master Qui Gon." He says with a quick nod of the head, "What brings you here?" I question him, "You are sad and silent." He states, ignoring my question completely, "Look." He says as he closes his eyes and I take that as an invitation so I close my eyes as well. I see it again; the whole mission that we went on, then finally I cannot take it, "Stop." I yell through the force, but he did not, "No, Master Qui Gon you need to see, to relive it." He replies sadly and the horror continues.

Finally it is all over and I open my eyes to see Obi Wan watching me, how had he done that? How did he know about that? Was I that bad at shielding? "How did you know about that?" I question him and he gives me a small smile, "It just came to me one night whilst I was asleep, I knew it was real, it happens to me a lot, sometimes they just appear out of nowhere in the middle of the day, I am not sure how." He informs me, then I realise something, Obi Wan has not been his usual curious self since he has arrived, "You have a problem." I say and he shrugs as if it is not a big deal, "Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask and he immediately shakes his head, "You have enough burdens of your own at the moment Master Qui Gon I do not think that you need to feel mine as well, anyway it is not very important." He tells me and I sigh, "I would like to know what is troubling you Obi Wan, I am not giving up." I say, he turns to face me and once more I can see the determination in his eyes, "Neither am I." he states, he is as stubborn as I am about his opinions so I try a different tactic, "I am a Jedi Master, Obi Wan, I can order you to do something and you will do it otherwise I will talk to Master Yoda about it," I tell him and I cringe internally at how strict that answer sounds, it sounds like I am just a Jedi Master who wants nothing to do with him at all, It came out wrong, and I try to fix it, "so tell me your problem." I add in a much softer tone.

He takes a deep breath then nods, "If you are sure?" he asks in an apprehensive tone, I nod, "I am sure." I tell him. "It may be easier if I just show you, I cannot put it into words easily." He explains as he closes his eyes once more and I do the same. Many different images flash through my mind, it is of his friends, they are talking to Jedi Masters, suddenly we listen into one of them, "Bant Eerin would you like to become my padawan?" asks the master and Bant looks surprised, then nods, "I would love too, Master Tahl." She exclaims and I see my friend just as happy as Obi Wan's and it makes me smile, there are more and more like this plaguing Obi Wan's mind, he is really thirteen already? He looks younger but that must be because he is quite short, poor boy, I cannot believe that no one has taken him though because he is incredible with the force and with a lightsaber, then we are shown a discussion between Obi Wan and Yoda. "There are few Masters left, Master Yoda, are you sure that one will pick me to be their padawan?" Obi Wan questions Yoda with the same look on his face that he had today, "A Master you will have, trust the force initiate Kenobi, A Jedi you are meant to be." Yoda informs Obi Wan confidently and Obi Wan nods and exits the room, then he goes back to his room. The last image is of him and Bant talking, "Master Yoda knows everything Obi Wan, if he thinks that you will be a Jedi, than you will be a Jedi, there will be a Master left for you." She tells him, he looks at her unsure, "Are you sure? There are not many left and no one seems even remotely interested in me!" he exclaims as he puts his head in his hands, "Trust the force, Obi Wan." She says and Obi Wan looks frustrated, "That is what everyone is saying," he informs her as he raises his head and meets her gaze, "But I am not so sure if I can." He replies and the image fades and I am brought back to the present.

I turn to face Obi Wan who is looking away, "Look at me." I order him and he does, his eyes are filled with fear and anxiety, I put my hands on his shoulders, "Obi Wan just because you do not have a Master yet does not mean that you will not get one, you are the most amazing initiate that I know and I am sure that someone will pick you, Bant is correct, Master Yoda is always right and I know that you are sick of hearing this but you need to trust the force Obi Wan, it will guide the way." I tell him and he sighs, "I know, I just do not know how I will ever get a Master, I am to be shipped to the Agricultural Corps in two weeks time, my only hope is the initiate battle in a week." He says sadly, and I feel bad for my son. "I have failed you Master Qui Gon." He says and I frown, "How so?" I question him, "You brought me here to the temple so that I could be trained as a Jedi, I have been trained and even after I still cannot trust the force, I am sorry." He says, how can he think that he has failed me? He has tried his hardest throughout the years and I am annoyed to see that he thinks that. "Obi Wan, there is no need to apologize, you have not failed me, I will never believe that you have failed me, you have trained hard for most of your life to become a Jedi and you are succeeding, I am very proud of you Obi Wan." I explain to him, he looks up and I can see the tears threatening to fall, so I pull him close to me and hug him, "Everything will be alright Obi Wan." I assure him as I share an amazing moment with my son.


	5. Chapter 5: The chance

My chromo beeps and I groan and look at the time 0700 hours, when was the last time I got up this early? I slam my hand on the clock and it, thankfully stops, then I remember that Master Yoda wants to speak to me today, great! I go get changed and eat the toast, that I managed to not burn in the process of making it, as I stumble out of the door, this meeting has to be very important, today I am not in a good mood.

I walk slowly to Master Yoda's private office as I ponder over what he wants to talk to me about, I hope it is not anything to do with the lack of missions that I have been participating in lately, or my lack of participation in anything really. I knock politely on the door and hear a, "Come in Master Qui Gon." I open the door to see that Yoda is sitting on one of his small brown bean bags that are located in his room, the room is also filled with plants which calms me because I have plants in my apartment too. Master Yoda points to the other bean bag and I go sit in it, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Good morning Master Qui Gon." Yoda says and I can tell that he has been up for hours and has got over his tiredness, unlike me. "Good morning Master Yoda, what is it that you would like to discuss with me today?" I question him, "The future of initiate Kenobi." He states simply, but that statement totally jerks me awake, I thought Yoda was convinced that Obi Wan was going to get a Master? If so then why was he talking to me about this, "From what I have heard from initiate Kenobi, you are assured that he will have a Master." I tell him and Yoda shakes his head sadly, "Hope I do that initiate Kenobi will have a Master, want it the force does, unknowing the force is of if initiate Kenobi will get one." He informs me and I frown, what does he mean by that exactly? "Why?" I ask and Yoda seems to straighten as if this is the most important part of our conversation and I hope it is, "Want you to be initiate Kenobi's Master the force does, but know if you will accept the offer the force does not." He says and I am left in a state of shock.

Surely there was someone else who was better fitting to become Obi Wan's Master, "Are you sure the force wants me, Master Yoda? I have still not yet recovered from the recent turn of events and I do not think that I will ever consider taking on another padawan for the rest of my life, I have failed as a Jedi Master and I believe that initiate Kenobi deserves better than me." I exclaim, Yoda looks at me strangely, "Sure of it I am, Master Qui Gon, share a bond you do with initiate Kenobi, met many times before you have, failed the order you have not, your fault it is not that your padawan turned to the Dark Side, his fate it was supposed to be. A perfect match you are for initiate Kenobi, trust you he does, no better Master there is for initiate Kenobi than you." He argues, this troll meant business.

It is not that I do not want Obi Wan to become my padawan, I do but he is my son, if I was with him every day of every year, twenty four seven hours a day, would I be able to stop myself from messing up his hair to get a reaction out of him? Or hugging him again? Or even worse accidently calling him son at a future date, if I took on Obi Wan then I would be doomed, the truth would come out and I would be sent away from the order and never see him again; but if I did not take him on then he would be shipped out to the agricultural fields, all of his training would be a waste and, most importantly, I would have wrecked his dream of becoming a Jedi Knight, not forgetting the fact that we still would not see each other. I was doomed either way.

I look back at Yoda and sigh; I have a lot of thinking to do and also a lot of meditation. "I think I would like some time to think about this Master Yoda." I tell him and he nods, "Go and think over this chance Master Qui Gon you will, but remember on your side time is not." He replies as I quickly bow and exit the room. What I see when I exit the room surprises me, standing by the doorway obviously listening in is Obi Wan who looks a lot like a ghost, he has gone pale and I can see the tears that have formed on his face, I let back a groan, could this day get any worse?


	6. Chapter 6: Just let me explain

I look Obi Wan in the eye and I can tell that he is hurt, "Why?" I hear him muttering to himself as he starts to walk back down the hallway at an incredibly fast speed; I go after him and try to catch up. As we walk down the hallway everyone turns to look at us, they all look shocked and that is not surprising seeing as I am practically running to keep up with a thirteen year old boy, they are probably wondering what I am doing, but so am I, was this really the best idea? Follow him and hope that he understands? I did not have much time to think about it before I started running, but now that I was running I could, I came to the conclusion that I needed to speak to him and at least try to explain to him some of my reasons.

We finally get to Obi Wan's room and the door slams closed and force locks itself before I can open it, I sigh and put my forehead against the door, "Please let me in, Obi Wan." I say in a soft tone and wait for the reply, "No!" he replies defiantly and I can hear him kicking stuff around, messing up his room, "Please, just let me explain." I call, hoping this will be enough to open the door, "Why should I? It is not like I will know you for much longer anyway, I might as well start packing for the agricultural corps right now!" he yells back and the words sting me, this is not how I wanted it to turn out. "Look Obi Wan, I have many reasons why I cannot take you on as my padawan, and if I did not have these reasons then I assure you that I would take you on without a doubt, you are an amazing initiate, just open the do-" suddenly I hear a clicking sound and the door opens, I lower my gaze to meet a pair of clouded blue eyes that are slightly red from crying, his breathing is heavy and laboured, he opens the door wider and I slip in, I go sit on his bed and beckon for him to join me, which he does.

I put my hands on his shoulders and stare straight into his eyes, "Thank you for allowing me a chance to explain this to you," I start off, "Firstly, Obi Wan I meant all of what I said yesterday, you are amazing and you are special. There are a few reasons why I cannot accept you as my padawan and all of them are problems with myself and not you. The first is that I do not feel as if I am ready to take on another padawan, I am still getting over the loss of my first and I do not trust myself to train you properly. Secondly, you need a more experienced Master, such as Master Yoda in my opinion, but he seems to be sure that you are meant to be my padawan anyway. Thirdly, we are quite close Obi Wan and I am not quite sure if that is breaking the code or not because in a life or death situation I would come and rescue you. Those are just a few of my many reasons why I cannot become your Master and I apologize because I have let you down." I sigh as I finally finish talking, take my hands off of his shoulders and put my head in them, why is this so hard?

"I understand now Master Qui Gon and there is no need to apologize if anyone is apologizing then it should be me, I acted out of my anger, I am sorry." Obi Wan says as he touches my back lightly, I pull my head up quickly at what I just heard him say, why does he always have to apologize when he has done nothing wrong in the first place? "Obi Wan, all Jedi have emotions, whether we want them or not, everyone struggles with keeping them inside and from time to time we just let them out, it is you who should not be apologizing." I exclaim and he nods, then turns his head away from me.

Then I have an idea, it might not be too late for another Master to take Obi Wan on but I also have an idea for if that did not happen. "I have an idea." I say and he faces me once more, "Yes?" he questions his eyebrow shooting up. "We will wait and see if any of the other Masters decide that they would like to take you on, if this does not happen two days before you are set to leave for the agricultural corps then I will take you on as my padawan and hope that my own flaws are not passed onto you, is that a deal?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically, "Yes! Thank you Master Qui Gon." He says, smiling with delight and I sigh with relief. "Goodbye Obi Wan and may the force be with you." I tell him as I get up and walk to the door, I reach it and hear, "And may the force be with you too Master Qui Gon." He softly adds, I smile as I walk out of the door and back through the hallways to my own apartment; I lay on the rather uncomfortable bed and wonder what the force is planning for my son.


	7. Chapter 7: A twist in the tale

Yoda wants to speak with me again today, did he not get the message through enough a week ago? Yes it has been a week and I am feeling a bit happier now knowing that Obi Wan will be staying in the order, with either me or a better master, but at this rate it seems like it will be me, and I am starting to like the idea more and more every day. I step into the council room to see only Yoda there which is not surprising because most masters are training their new padawans or on a mission, "Glad that you are thinking about missions I am." Master Yoda speaks and I realise that I have my shields down and I have been standing here for a few minutes just thinking about it, oh well. "A mission I need you to go on." He tells me and I frown, I do not want to go on a mission especially at a time like this, "Master Yoda are you sure that I have to go on this mission, I said that I will watch initiate Kenobi in the initiate battle." I say, and he raises his eyebrow, "Glad to see taken an interest in initiate Kenobi you have, but available no other masters are." He informs me and my shoulders droop, I am going to break him again, as if he sees the worry on my face Yoda quickly adds, "Inform initiate Kenobi I will of your absence." He tells me and I sigh, "Where is this mission and how long will it take?" I question, "On an outer rim planet it is, a few days it will be, have more information I do not, now go, leave as soon as possible you do." He says and I bow and leave the room.

Obi Wan

He let me down, again, Master Yoda has tried to explain to me how important the mission is but I do not care, he missed the initiate battle, I beat my opponent Bruck Chun and everyone was happy, apart from me because he was not there to see me, he had not even said goodbye.

I start to walk back to my room using the force to open any door that needs opening, the other initiates and masters are always amazed with my connection to the force, but I do not really see how I can be so special if I have no master to train me. I finally reach my room and I decide to connect with the force and try to stop thinking about Master Qui Gon for a mere few seconds, I sit cross legged on the floor and let the force flow over me. Master Yoda tells me that I am a natural at meditation, I always seem to be able to do it, even if I am incredibly angry or upset, it is a great calming method anyway.

Then suddenly I feel it, a sudden jerk in the force, the dark side and I try not to slip out of my meditative state as pain shoots through my body and I know that someone is in trouble, then an image starts to appear in my mind and I decide to go and have a look:

_A torture chamber filled with cruel weapons used by the dark side to interrogate someone before they killed them. Pacing back and forth is a man with a white beard and white hair. Count_ _Dooku. In the shadows is a young man, another apprentice of the Sith that Master Qui Gon knows well, Xanatos._

_At Dooku's feet lies Master Qui Gon, bruised, battered and broken, Dooku kicks him awake and the Jedi Master looks up into the Count's eyes, looking very startled. "Welcome to my chamber my old apprentice." Count Dooku said with a wicked grin on his face, "What do you want, Dooku?" Master Qui Gon coughs out and Dooku kicks him again, "Only speak to me when you are told to padawan, do you not remember anything that I taught you?" He asks and this time Qui Gon stays silent, "Good, well since you have asked I will answer you. Do you remember that day all those years ago when you came and found the boy?" he questions and Qui Gon nods, "Well thank you for training him for me, but he is my apprentice." Dooku says and Qui Gon shakes his head, "No, he is not … and he never will be." He stutters out, "How wrong you are my young padawan."_

I come back to the present and see that I am shaking, badly, tears are streaming down my face, but I do not care for once in my life my emotions need to be shown and not hidden. That was true, I could feel his pain and I can still feel it now, I have seen visions of the future before but nothing on such a big scale. The famous Sith Count Dooku is torturing Master Qui Gon, but why? Master Qui Gon used to be his padawan did he not? He could of at least shown some respect for the man, but I have a feeling that all of the good in Dooku has been lost and the dark side has taken over. And what did he mean about 'training the boy'? I had not seen Master Qui Gon going around training a boy, this is all too confusing so I decide to do the only thing that I can do. I go and find Master Yoda.


	8. Chapter 8: What will be done?

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up, but I have been having a really busy few weeks. I have finally finished writing this chapter, even though it's not particularly exciting it's just a build-up to the next few chapters that are coming up, and I will try to write the next chapter to my other story soon as well. I hope you enjoy it.**

I run through the halls of the temple quickly, which seems to be occurring more and more often, as I search for Master Yoda, I look in his private office but have no luck, I end up looking pretty much everywhere until I look at the time. He must be in a council meeting! I run towards the door that leads to the council chambers and sure enough they are shut. I stand outside for a few seconds contemplating whether I should go in or just wait until the meeting is over, it is not the most clever of things to do run into a council meeting without warning, but the situation is in my opinion counting as an emergency so I take a deep breath and open the council chamber doors.

As soon as the doors open the whole room falls silent and I start feeling nervous, I step forward into the room until I am in the centre of it and look Master Yoda straight in the eyes. He seems to sense my distress and decides to ask me about it, "A reason there must be, initiate Kenobi for your … intrusion." Master Yoda states and I nod before starting, "Yes there is Master Yoda, firstly, I am sorry for intruding this meeting, but there is a very important situation that I know of, I fear a life may be at risk if I do not discuss this now." I say, Master Yoda looks and me, then I quickly add, "And I would rather discuss this with you privately, if that can be arranged?" I question him, fretting that he will just push me aside and come find me next week, but for some reason he realises how important this could be and nods, "Cancel this meeting I shall, take place tomorrow it will instead," he says, everyone looks slightly confused and shocked but decide to follow Master Yoda's orders as they leave the room, "Discuss this in my office, we shall initiate Kenobi." He tells me as he starts to walk out of the room, I follow quickly after him.

Soon we arrive at his private office, my second trip today, he motions for me to sit and I obediently do so, he sits in the chair opposite. "Need to discuss what with me you do initiate Kenobi?" he questions and I take a deep breath. "In my last meditation session, which must have been about half an hour ago, I felt the dark side, it wanted me to look at a scene and I decided to have a look because it seemed like the right thing to do. What I saw was Count Dooku and Xanatos," I trail off when I see Master Yoda stiffen at the two names I have just said, but decide to carry on anyway, "They were in some sort of torture chamber, and at Dooku's feet was Master Jinn, he looked, injured, seriously injured. And it may sound strange but I am sure that I could feel Master Qui Gon's pain, but maybe that was just me imagining things." I say, then realise that I am starting to drone on slightly, so I carry on as another thought comes into my head," Oh and Count Dooku mentioned something about "training the boy" which I am not sure what it meant. Do you think that this is … correct?" I ask Master Yoda, the main reason I had come to Master Yoda in the first place was so that he could tell me that I was wrong, that it was some sort of nightmare or a plan that the dark side had made so that they could make me turn. But as I look at Master Yoda's face, which has turned quite white and the look of deep concentration is obviously occupying it, I am starting to worry slightly.

Finally he snaps out of his sudden trance and looks me straight in the eye, worry etched on his face. "Fear this scene was no trick, I do. A vision it seems to be, of what is to come or what has happened. The truth this scene was, in danger Master Qui Gon is." Master Yoda tells me and I freeze, so this wasn't all just a cruel trick of the mind, it was real, the vision was real and now we have to do something about it. I decide to speak up this time, hearing my voice crack slightly as I start but I choose to ignore it, "W-what are we going to do then?" I ask him, intent on finding out the answer to the future of Master Qui Gon. "Find him we must, a Jedi Master I will send as soon as possible, find him we will initiate Kenobi." He tries to reassure me, but it isn't working, "What about me?" I ask him almost afraid of his answer, "Stay here you will initiate Kenobi, too dangerous this mission is for you to be involved in." he replies and I frown, how come I am not allowed to go, surely I am a good enough initiate to be sent on one small mission, one to find my future Master who is in trouble. I should be able to go, he needs me, that much I am positive about and I will not let anyone go and find him without me there too. "Why can I not go? Surely you need as much information as possible about the situation, my visions may repeat, there may be more detail that may be vital for the future of Master Qui Gon, I should be allowed to go, I will not get into any trouble, I promise you Master Yoda just let me go!" I tell him sternly never lifting my gaze from his own, Master Yoda's eyebrow shoots up and he goes into one of his "deep in thought" trances again. Finally he stops his trance and looks at me, "Very well initiate Kenobi, accompany Master Tahl on this mission you shall, go now and prepare, you must, leave your ship does soon." He replies softly and my face breaks into a small smile, "Thank you Master Yoda, I will not let you down." I yell and I run out of the room as I remember the reason why I need to get out of here. Master Qui Gon. And I am sure that I hear Master Yoda chuckle from behind me as I quickly make my way through the temple.


End file.
